


Staring

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very jealous Kara tries to get an innocent DEO agent fired for daring to stare at Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> A Kalex ficlet for @xav-acid on tumblr (who has been very patient with me) for the prompt: jealous Kara

“You’re going to have to fire Agent Morris,” Kara said as she walked into the training room behind Director Henshaw.

“And why, exactly, am I going to have to do that? Did something happen? He’s a good agent.” Hank turned around, confused as to why he’d been dragged away from a conversation with the man in question by a very angry superhero.

“He keeps… staring.” Kara blushed, waving her hands in the air. She started to pace around the room, her face scrunching up in frustration.

“At you?” Hank raised an eyebrow; most of the men were a little intimidated by Supergirl. It felt unlikely that one of them was blatantly staring at her.

“No. At Alex.” Kara stopped pacing, putting her hands on her hips and turning to face Hank. The man did his best not to laugh at her; she’d probably bite his head off if her anger at Agent Morris was anything to go by.

“Uh huh,” Hank answered slowly, careful of his word choice, “Agent Danvers is a big girl, I think she can take care of herself.”

“She doesn’t even notice!” Kara huffed, throwing her hands in the air and going back to her pacing. “This is not a new thing! He’s been doing it for _days,_ Hank.”

“Um… well, maybe you should speak with Alex about this before we discuss Agent Morris’s… unlikely termination,” Hank said as he backed out of the room. This really was not in his job description. Really was not. He slipped out the door, almost running into Agent Morris on his way out.

“Director,” the agent flicked his fingers up in a mock salute before attempting to slip past him into the training room. Hank shot his arm out in front of Agent Morris before he could get by.

“Might not want to do that, Morris. Just… not today. In fact, why not take the rest of the day off? Get out of the building, you know?”

“Yeah… I might do that. Do you think Agent Danvers would-“

“Nope. Worse idea. I’m going to stop you right there.”

 

“Kaaaraaaaaa,” Alex sang as she knocked on the apartment door. Kara was usually already there when she got off the elevator, waiting for her with a snack in her hand. Alex fished through her purse for her keys, hoping she would find a sleeping Kryptonian on the couch. Just as she was turning the key in the lock, the door was pulled open. Kara grinned at her, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Are you alright? Where were you?”

“I’m fine,” Kara muttered, turning to walk towards the fridge. “I went to the DEO to talk to Hank about something.”

“Something? Was it about Non?”

“No, no. I haven’t heard from him in days. Weeks even… Actually, that might be another issue that I should have been handling…” Kara frowned, pulling a half-gallon of orange juice out of the fridge and playing with the lid. She lifted it up and drank half of it before sitting it back down on the counter, pushing it towards Alex.

“So…. What did you and Hank talk about?” Alex took a sip from the orange juice, her face contorting in disgust when she realized that it was about half orange juice and half grape juice. “Also why the fuck do you do shit like this?”

“I ran out of room in the fridge. It tastes fine to me,” Kara snatched it back and drank the rest of it, dropping the empty container in the trash. “Do you want to order pizza? Or we can do Chinese? Or both….”

“Pizza. Tell me about your _conversation_ with Hank.” Alex knew when Kara was trying to avoid a subject, talking about food was usually a good indication.

“It was nothing, we just talked.”

“About what? How he keeps his hair so shiny? Whether or not he’s gotten any rare cats on Neko Atsume? Give me something to work with here, Kara.” Alex walked over to the couch, flopping down and trying to reach for the remote on the coffee table before Kara could turn on the television and cause another distraction.

“Do you think he has that app?” Kara bit her lip, trying to look contemplative. It was coming off more anxious than thoughtful, though.

“I’ll just ask Hank about it tomorrow, then.” Alex smirked, knowing Kara would cave as soon as she threatened to ask Hank.

“No! Do not. We just…. You know Agent Morris?”

“Tyler Morris? Yeah, he’s a good guy.” Alex was thoroughly confused, she didn’t think Kara and Morris interacted all that much. “Did something happen to him?”

“No, he’s fine… for the time being,” Kara muttered the last part, dropping her head a little. Alex didn’t have any trouble catching it, though.

“Kara.” Alex sat up, patting the spot on the couch next to her so that Kara would sit down. It made her anxious when Kara started pacing and talking at the same time and it looked like that might be coming. “What’s the problem?”

“He stares at you, Alex,” Kara whined, falling down onto the couch. “A lot. Like for extended periods of time.”

“He… stares? What does this have to do with Hank?” Alex skeptically tilted her head towards Kara, frown settling on her face.

“I was maybe a little… frustrated with his behavior. Hank and I just had a conversation about, like, transferring him to the ISS or somewhere very far away and very lonely,” Kara mumbled, burying her head in Alex’s shoulder.

“The ISS? You want to send the man to… _space_ … because he… stares?” Alex was on the verge of laughter, suddenly understanding the situation a little better. Kara had always been fairly protective of her, but this was becoming ridiculous.

“At you,” Kara said, pulling back. “It’s rude.”

“Oh no. _Ohhh noooo,_ this is not about _rudeness,_ Kara. This is about you-“ Alex jabbed her finger into Kara’s chest, “-being ridiculously possessive. Ridiculously. He was just doing his thing, staring at the cute DEO agent he’s asked out twice-“

“HE WHAT?” Kara interrupted, eyes widening.

“And you want to send the poor man into space. For shame, Kara.” Alex was grinning now, pleased that she’d managed to rile up the normally bubbly Kryptonian. “But, for the record, he’s not _really_ my type. Nice. Fairly attractive guy. But I prefer blondes.”

“Blondes?” Kara said softly, calming down significantly.

“Mmm. So, you wanted pizza, yeah?”

“Pizza’s good…”

“You know, he’s not the only one at the DEO who stares. There’s this horribly _annoying_ little superhero in a red skirt that just will not leave me alone these days. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she might just have a little crush.” Alex grinned, walking over to her laptop to order food. A pillow smacked her in the back of the head, just a little too hard.

“And if she did?” Kara laughed, poised to throw a second pillow. Alex picked the other one up off the ground and abandoned the attempt at dinner. Walking slowly and deliberately back to the couch with the pillow clutched in her hand, she glared at Kara, daring her to throw another.

“Throw it and I’ll be forced to kill you. Ruthlessly. No one will ever find the body,” Alex put on a serious face as she leaned over the arm of the couch. “And if you’re dead, you can’t exactly plan out how you’re going to send Morris to space.”

“Not _space_ necessarily, just further away than he currently is,” Kara said, grinning. She sat up on her knees and leaned forward to peck Alex on the lips before falling back onto the couch dramatically, “I could probably be convinced to let him stay… if only we weren’t discussing this on an empty stomach.”

“You’re completely ridiculous, you know that, right?”

“I was promised pizza.”

“And pizza you shall get,” Alex said, laughing and throwing the pillow back at Kara before climbing over the arm of the couch and dropping onto her back on top of her. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist as Alex pulled out her phone to order; she probably wasn’t going to get back over to her laptop anytime soon. “I’m assuming you want extra cheese?”

“ _I’m assuming you want extra cheese,”_ Kara mocked through Alex’s hair, which had fallen over her face.

“Explain to me one more time why I put up with this?”

“ _Explain to me one more time why I put up with this?”_

 


End file.
